


test skin

by demonessofmusic



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessofmusic/pseuds/demonessofmusic
Kudos: 1





	test skin

\--musicalBattlefield [MB] began trolling courageouslySigning [CS] at 5:00--  
MB: >cospix, my sugar sweet moirial would you like to join me at the carnival of pity tonight<  
CS: :o? 'i'm free but doskaa what about your matesprite??'  
MB: >no need to worry sugar helker is going with his moirail<  
CS: :o) 'in that case i would lovve to'  
MB: >wonderful i shall go get ready and pick you up then<  
\--musicalBattlefield [MB] ceased trolling courageouslySigning [CS] at 5:15--

\--clowningContortionist [CC] began trolling bellowingBarnacle [BB] at 6:00--  
CC: SESKIS!!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!!  
BB: #:o? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT SUGAR YOU'RE TYPING IN ALL CAPS#  
CC: everything is GREAT!!!! today is the carnival of PITY!!!!! and I just PITY YOU sooooo much!!!!! will you go to the carnival with me?!!!  
BB: #AWW <> I PITY YOU TO SUGAR OF COURSE I'LL GO TO THE CARNIVAL WITH YOU I DO PREFORM FOR A BIT DURING THE SHOW TONIGHT THOUGH#  
CC: YAY!!!!!!!!!! <>!!!!!!!!  
CC: oh!! i heard that the grands MOIRAIL is going to be here today!!!!!! what do you think he's like?  
BB: #I DON'T KNOW SUGAR WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE MAYBE WE'LL GET TO MEET THEM NOW YOU GO GET READY AND I'LL BE BACK WITH FOOD IN JUST A MINUTE#  
CC: yes ma'm!!!!  
\--clowningContortionist [CC] began trolling bellowingBarnacle [BB] at 6:20--  
\--glitteringMortician [GM] began trolling gracefulArtist [GA] at 5:30--  
GM: +Hello Darling I'm currently grabbing some food from the community mealblock, it was The Grand's turn to be lead cook today what would you like me to procure for you? + it appears that his moirail is here was well I assume for the Carnival of Pity.  
GA: ^O^ ggood eveningg xedzia could gget me some ggrubcakes please? the ggrand makes the best ggrubcakes.  
GA: O.O wait did yyou sayy that the ggrands moirail is here?! tell me more i must know! what does he look like?  
GM: +Well his moirail is fairly short with small nubby horns. He is wearing some light armor with his sign in gray but his eyes, oh Helker they're bright red!  
GA: OoO do yyou think it's a mutation of just his eyyes or is his blood red too?  
GM: +Well I can't be sure but I think it's his blood that is mutated not just his eyes.  
GA: >.> hmmm I think you might be right. it's a myysteryy for another nigght  
GM: +Indeed well I'll nearly back. Pity you <>!  
GA: ^///^ pityy yyou too <>  
\--gracefulArtist [GA] ceased trolling glitteringMortician at 6:20--

\--terminallyCapricious began trolling carcinoGeneticist at 4:30--  
TG: hEy My StAr DiAmOnD i'M oN mY wAy To GeT yOu FrOm ThE dOcK. iT's My TuRn To CoOk EvEnInG mEaL i HoPe YoU dOn'T mInD hAnGiNg OuT WiTh Me WhIlE i Do ThAt.  
CG: HEY GAM I'LL BE DOCKING SOON AND YOU KNOW I DON'T MIND HELPING YOU WHILE YOU COOK  
TC: Aw YoU kNoW i DoN'T nEeD nO mOtHeRfUcKiN hElP cOoKiNg  
CG: I KNOW YOU USELESS CLOWN BUT I WANT TO HELP  
TC: AwW mY mIrAcLe DiAmOnD yOu ShInE sO bRiGhT :o) <>  
CG: <>, WELL I'M LANDING NOW SO I'LL SEE YOU IN A BIT  
carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling terminallyCapricious at 4:45--


End file.
